Micro devices, either active or passive components, such as light emitting diodes (LED's), laser diodes, phototransistors, photodiode detectors, fiber optic connectors, fiber optic multiplexers, fiber optic couplers and other individual elements or arrays of such optical or electro-optical components have been available and have certain precision physical requirements for enabling their use in a convenient way. Prior devices have addressed themselves primarily to the solution of the problems of electrical connection or of thermal conductivity to prevent excessive temperature rise in the component, or to other particular purposes. Many devices have been put forth which offer solutions to some or all of these problems, often in a relatively expensive or complex manner.
The basic requirements for use of many such micro electro-optical or optical devices are that the device be positioned accurately on a substrate, that it be mechanically secured to the substrate, it may require electrical connections for forward biasing and, if required, for modulation, and that it be in thermal contact with an appropriate heat sink to prevent undesired and excessive temperature rise in the component during use.